Loophole
by Floridianfan
Summary: Boundaries and limits exist for a reason. They serve an important purpose. They also can be an impediment to the desires of the heart. Luckily for Maya Hart and Joshua Matthews, a moment in time exists when the boundaries are a little blurred and a technicality provides opportunity, also known as a loophole.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello there! After my daily chapter updates for Girl Meets Growth last week and Texas all weekend, I decided I needed a little bit of Joshaya in my life. They were the first couple I cared about on GMW and had my heart from the moment Maya saw him and said "Boing!"**_

 _ **This was originally a one-shot but I can't seem to shut up about these two so who knows how long it will go. Reviews, etc. certainly let me know if you are interested**_ __

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Cori, my Cowboy loving California friend, and onceuponatime2011, my GMW bestie, who remind me that my adult obsession about a Disney show is**_ _ **completely**_ _ **okay. Y'all are the best!**_

 _Loophole: noun, a small or narrow opening; a means or opportunity of evading a rule, law, etc._

 _Saturday, January 16, 2016_

 _Part I_

"Hey Kiddies" Joshua Matthews greeted enthusiastically as he entered his brother's apartment in New York on a cold Saturday afternoon.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie yelled as Josh pulled him up into a big hug and tossed him up and down as if he weighed nothing.

"My Brotha'!" Cory greeted his younger sibling.

Cory had been expecting Josh to visit this weekend because Josh had been invited to take a tour of NYC's architecture department. He was considering making it his major when he came next fall so he jumped at the opportunity to check the place out.

"Hi Josh" Topanga said warmly as she wrapped him in a hug.

Josh had always had a soft spot in his heart for his brother's wife. His whole life Cory had told him he would meet his 'own Topanga' one day. At 17 the idea still seemed far off, but he wouldn't mind if it worked out with someone eventually. His brother's family was amazing. He was much younger than his siblings, as the "surprise!" he constantly teased his Dad about, but he wished he had siblings a little closer to him. From age 8 he was basically an only child. His niece, Riley, was closer to his age than any other family member. It's a big reason he chose NYU, actually. He wanted to spend more time with them.

"Josh, lunch is almost ready could you go upstairs and get the girls?" Topanga asked.

Josh agreed and poked his head in the open door once he was upstairs. As usual the girls were deep in conversation at Riley's bay window. He cleared his throat and they immediately noticed him in the doorway.

"Uncle Josh! Yay!" Riley enthusiastically said as she darted to him and gave him a hug.

Maya watched the reunion with a smile on her face as her heart warmed with Josh's presence, as usual. She stayed behind Riley, a little more hesitant to be as enthusiastic as she once was. Maya was determined to show Josh she was mature. She was 15 today after all and he promised he would stop thinking of her as a little kid.

"Hey Josh" Maya said kindly and smiled.

"Maya" Josh said and he didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug "Riley can you head downstairs real quick your mom needed you right away."

Riley nodded and bounced down the stairs with her usual positive energy.

"Everything okay Josh?" Maya asked. This was their first time seeing each other since she practically stalked him to a college party at NYU and embarrassed him in front of those college girls. Not exactly a memory she wanted to remind him of…

"Yeah Maya, I just know it's been a while and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know my last visit was a little…interesting but I wanted to make sure we were in a good place" Josh said with sincerity.

Looking back he should have been nicer to her. She was a kid with a crush (he could almost hear her shouting "it's not a crush!" in his head) who did something crazy. The girls that Andrew introduced him to had thought it was sweet and tried to build her confidence, even if it meant putting him down a notch or two. His friend was right; it was kind of flattering in a weird way. Maya was a great kid. "No," he reminded himself, "you told her you would stop thinking of her as that 6 year old you met all those years ago."

And yes, she had grown up gorgeous. He's not blind. The girl was beautiful. He had eyes so denying it would just be stupid, right? And not only was she stunning but she was full of life and had a vibrant personality. They shared lots of interests, he wanted to be an architect and she was an artist. They liked similar bands. And most importantly they were both utterly devoted to his brother's family. His parents loved her and considered her part of the family already so that wasn't an issue either. It's like the universe was conspiring against him with the perfect girl who couldn't be his.

Maya had changed a lot since he last saw her. She wore her hair differently, dressed in more mature clothes, and seemed more thoughtful and less impulsive as she stood in front of him. He kind of missed the blonde ball of energy that jumped on his back without a thought, and the bold girl who declared she was devoted to him in a room full of strangers. He hoped underneath she was still that person. Unguarded emotion like that is rare, especially in girls. He had dealt with girls who liked to "play the game" one too many times. Maya never made it a mystery of how she saw him and where he stood with her. It was refreshing and he hoped she hadn't lost that quality.

Josh studied Maya as he waited for her to answer him. Yup, he was relieved to see she was still _his_ Maya ("His Maya?" he asked himself "where did that come from?). She may look and act more mature, but he could read her like a book. It was the eyes. Maya had these big blue eyes that completely betrayed every feeling she felt. They always had. He bet she sucked at poker. He'd have to bring her to card night with his friends when she was a little older. But right now her eyes told him exactly what she was feeling. She adored him as much as she ever had.

Josh tried to tell himself that he was disappointed. If Maya got over her crush ("it's not a crush!" the voice in his brain corrected him) they could hang out more and he wouldn't worry about giving her the wrong impression. He thought she was cool. He just couldn't date her. What kind of an ass would he be if he led a girl along who he had no intention of dating? She would waste the best years of her life pining for him unless he enforced these limits and boundaries. At least as long as she had this infatuation, he had to push her away. He didn't like doing it, but he knew he needed to, for her.

Josh did at least acknowledge part of him was glad she still felt that way for him. It made him selfish and a total jerk, but he knew it was there all the same. It was the same part of him that was shocked when at 13 she told him she was in it for the "long game." The part of him that was blown away that a 14 year old who had probably never had a relationship was confident and bold enough to lecture him about the "history of love." It was also the same part of him who stared into her gaze in that college dorm room as she denied his statement that it was "just a crush" and that she didn't really know him. Her eyes showed a spark of defiance as she locked her gaze with his and listed off fact after fact about him. He shouldn't have been surprised but they just so happened to be the facts that were closest to his heart, including his devotion his Cory's family and his desire to please his brother above all others, including Josh's own father. He wondered how she could possibly know that. To most people he was fun Uncle Josh without a care in the world but Maya saw the insecurity and need for validation he tried so desperately to hide. Maybe she was as good at reading him as he was with her.

Maya took a minute before responding. Her head always got a little fuzzy whenever Joshua Matthews was in the room with her. He commanded her attention. If even part of her had hoped that this extended separation from him would lessen her feelings, seeing him again shot that idea down in a nanosecond. Confirmation of what she always knew; it's not just a crush. How inconvenient when her life would be so much simpler if she could just move on.

Maya was overwhelmed with his presence, and had to struggle to remain upright. At least this time she didn't need someone to catch her as she literally swooned for him (one of her more embarrassing memories) or restrain her from "jumping on his head." Of course, the temptation to do both was still there, but Maya had been working on self-control in her desire to be more mature. She may not be able to control the instinct to be in his orbit, but she could use all of her willpower to resist. At least she hoped so.

Maya's eyes sought Josh's like a magnet as they always had. She could tell he knew what she was thinking and feeling from just one glance. She tried to seem mature, but she knew he could see through it. She knew because she could read him just as easily. He tried to play it cool, but he was concerned. Maya knew he cared about her and wanted their relationship to be as easy as it could be. Josh was a good guy. He would have to be for her to be so unflinchingly dedicated to him. It wasn't just wanting them to be okay because it would make his visits easier for him either. It wasn't because she was his niece's best friend. Josh cared about Maya as an individual and wanted what was best for her.

Yes, Josh was a good guy turning into a wonderful man and it made her so happy to see, but it was also frustrating as hell. His stupid nobility was why he was so annoyingly resistant to the pull between them. Maya knew he felt it. She could tell. She would catch him watching her when he thought she wasn't looking, and his eyes would stay on her even when she looked away from him in conversation. Most importantly when Josh looked her in the eyes Maya knew she was the only thing he saw, just like he was for her. He fought it, but occasionally he would let her in. It was Andrew who snapped him out of their mutual hypnosis in that dorm room. He visibly had to shake his head back and forth to bring himself back into the moment. Maya would have giggled if she hadn't been experiencing the same thing. One look could turn seconds into what felt like hours, kind of like the look they were sharing right now.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Riley shouted up at them, breaking their moment.

"Yeah Riley, coming" Maya said weakly as she walked to the doorway.

"Wait, Maya, you never answered my question. Are we okay?" Josh asked, grabbing her wrist so she didn't get too far ahead of him before he got his answer.

Maya felt a shot of electricity zip up her arm and shivered at the physical contact. She flinched away from him causing him to look hurt, so she quickly said "Of course Josh. Of course we're okay. It's really good to see you again. I mean it" she said sincerely.

"Okay good. Although I kind of miss the "ball of fire Maya" I have to admit. You do look great though" he said as he winked at her as he headed down the stairs.

"Be careful what you wish for, Uncle Boing" she smirked to herself before she joined the rest of the family downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Here is part 2 of my JoshxMaya fic, I hope you enjoy. I just love Joshaya so much I can't even comprehend it. To think this began as a one-shot and now I can't imagine being done anytime soon. Thank you so much to those of you that did review, it means a lot to me because this fic is so close to my heart.**_

Part II

The family sat around the dining table enjoying lunch on a chilly January Saturday. Maya was oddly quiet but otherwise it was a typical Matthews meal. Riley gave Maya an occasional glance to see if she was okay, but Maya smiled and nodded subtly, reassuring her.

"So Josh, what's the plan for your weekend? You're taking a tour of the Architecture Department at NYU today, right?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, I need to look again but I think I am taking a tour around 2 and meeting some professors and then maybe sitting in on a class around 3" Josh tried to recall the details because he was so scatter brained and excited to be back in New York and see what life might be like next year.

"That sounds awesome Uncle Josh! I promise to not crash any parties this visit, okay?" Riley said. Maya flinched at the reference, noticed by Riley who immediately felt guilty for bringing up something considered by Maya to be one of her more embarrassing moments. And Maya never got embarrassed. She was Maya!

Josh noticed Maya's reaction, his attention strangely attuned to her as usual, so he quickly jumped in to make her feel more comfortable "Hmmm, no parties planned yet, Riley, but if I do go to one I will make sure you guys are invited too so you don't have to think you are crashing if you stop by, sound good?"

"Not funny!" Cory sternly said from his spot at the head of the table.

Maya chuckled at his brother's over-protective outburst then looked over to Josh and gave him a small smile. The real reward was seeing the tension leave her shoulders as she finally began to relax around him. Riley gave Josh a winning smile in gratitude as well for making her friend feel better.

Josh laughed "Ok, Cory, you're invited too…" earning laughs from everyone as Cory seemed to take Josh seriously and he nodded his head smugly.

"And then I am going to grab coffee on campus with Andrew, my buddy who goes there. We were supposed to do dinner but his friend Jasmine finally relented to going on a date with him, so I get dropped as usual" Josh chuckled. Andrew was so typical that way. "So if it's okay can I do dinner with you guys too?"

Maya suddenly tensed and looked at Riley, who also was suddenly quiet.

Topanga smiled "Great! Do you know what time you should be back here? We're doing Maya's birthday dinner here with Shawn and Katy and I wanted to make sure we had enough food for everyone."

"It's your birthday Maya? I didn't know, wow, Happy Birthday, Hart!" Josh didn't know why he felt guilty, he had no reason to know what her birthday was, but still he didn't want to intrude on a family dinner honoring her if she would be uncomfortable, so he quickly added "Well don't worry about me then I will get plenty of family time with you this weekend and I have another friend-"

"Josh it's okay" Maya interjected. She knew what he was doing because he obviously didn't want her birthday dinner to be uncomfortable. This hadn't exactly been the easiest meal for her but she was becoming more comfortable around him, finally, and she didn't want to stop that momentum. "I'd actually really like you to come. You can see Shawn and meet my Mom and everyone, unless you'd rather-"

"No, I'd like to be there too. Thanks, Maya" Josh smiled sincerely at her as they locked eyes.

Riley, noticing the emotional look from the dorm room she had seen before, coughed purposefully to break their gaze. Her father wasn't always the most observant man but he was looking back and forth between Josh and Maya with growing skepticism and concern.

Riley got the attention of the table by loudly saying "Yeah, Uncle Josh, we had a party for Maya last night at Mom's bakery with our classmates and stuff. This is the family dinner for her actual birthday. Last night was so much fun though, Mom."

"Aww well I am glad you guys had fun with your friends. A girl only turns 15 once you know" Topanga smiled and patted Maya's hand across the table.

Josh suddenly realized something "Wait, Maya, you're 15?"

"Yeah Josh, I was 14 and today I am 15" Maya said slowly while nodding her head, and finally confident enough to be herself around him as a sarcastic smile grew on her face, "and if everything goes according to plan this time next year I just may be 16. Fingers crossed."

Josh was so happy she finally was acting like herself again he didn't even mind that her remark was making fun of him, "Ha ha very funny." The family chuckled in response to her joke. She smiled and gave him a "thumbs up" for finally realizing how to do basic math.

Feeling a little sting to his pride Josh felt the need to defend himself and said "Sorry I guess I was just confused because Riley just turned 14 last month. Wait a sec, how are you in 8th grade?" Josh didn't mean to be rude. The question had just kind of slipped out. But her shoulders tensed again and Riley's gasp of "Josh!" told him he had put his foot in his mouth again. "I-uh-sorry-"

Maya could tell he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, and he had come to a pretty reasonable conclusion considering she is almost a year older than her best friend yet in the same grade at school so she wanted to make him feel better "No it's okay Josh, don't feel bad. I actually repeated Kindergarten when I was little. Some stuff was going on and I had to move and switch schools mid-year which was hard to adjust to, so Mom decided it would be good for me to repeat the year."

"Yeah, yeah that makes sense" Josh said, eager to dig his way out of this hole.

Maya relied on humor to resolve his feelings of discomfort as she draped her arm over Riley's shoulder and pulled her for a squeeze "Anyways it was the best thing that could have happened to me because I met this girl here and my extra 10 months of experience has helped me thoroughly corrupt her."

"Best bad influence ever, Peaches" Riley said as she smiled. She didn't even want to think about what her life would look like without Maya in it.

Cory and Topanga shook their heads in amusement at the girls. Maya liked to pretend to be tough but they knew she was just as good for Riley as Riley was for her. And they couldn't imagine their family without Maya Hart either, so everything really had worked out for the best.

Topanga glanced at her watch "Josh you better head over to campus for your tour now, I know you don't want to be late and miss out on charming your future professors" she smiled.

"Well I am pretty charming" Josh responded with a smirk as he gathered his messenger bag and beanie to head out. "What time's the big dinner for the Birthday Girl?"

Maya couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. This must just confirm his opinion that she's a little girl with parties and cakes and birthday dinners, but she was happy he would be there.

"Tonight at 7, don't be late or no cake!" Topanga answered as she walked him out.

After he left the apartment Maya let out a relived sigh. First time down and she managed to survive without jumping on his head or mentioning cavemen, so she considered it a relative success. Maya knew each meeting after would continue to be easier despite her desire to…to be so much more to him, but she would take what she could get. It was her birthday, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Here is part 3 of my Joshaya story. I just love these two! This chapter is more buildup and I tried to put my best effort into how "bros" talk to each other. As a girl, I have no idea, so hopefully this doesn't sound ridiculous, lol. Enjoy!**_

Part III

Joshua Matthews exited the campus building where he had just spent the past hour engross'med in in a crazy interesting lecture on post-modern architecture. He was aware that even his thoughts were betraying the utter and complete nerd he was for the subject, but what better to choose to major in than something that speaks to you. Josh remembered a conversation with Maya when he did the pre-college program over the summer about visual effects. She had noted the time of day and how the sun could at times cast a golden glow on subject matter. He had nodded in agreement at the time but he would be lying if he said that every day at 5:30 he hadn't noticed the same thing.

It was interesting that he and Maya had such similar interests choosing architecture and art respectively as their passions. Both matters found beauty in things others found mundane. Both subjects had roots that were deeper than written history itself. And both took a story and turned it into something beautiful, meaningful, and lasting. Both Josh and Maya wanted to create things that expressed emotions, and invoked feelings in others. Joshua had always been a whiz at math and science so architecture was a natural fit for him, while Maya…Josh always saw Maya as this beautifully complex person with stories just waiting to be told.

Josh shook his head as the cold air hit him on his way to meet Andrew. Obviously his thoughts would wander to Maya from time to time but it must be the amazing lecture he couldn't wait to tell her about or the fact that it was her birthday (was she really already 15?) that made him spend extra time with her on his mind today. Josh saw Andrew standing outside the building with two cups of coffee in his hands waiting for him.

"Hey, man, sorry, I spoke for a minute with the professor after class. The lecture was freaking amazing. I can't wait for the fall" Josh said, grabbing the cup of thankfully still warm coffee Andrew handed him.

Andrew laughed "Dude you are SUCH a dork. Who fangirls about professors and lectures?"

Josh defensively said "Hey, I'm pretty sure your less than mediocre grades could stand a little enthusiasm, buddy. Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"No problem I got tired of waiting and it is pretty much freezing. I would tell you to prepare but Philly isn't any different this time of year" Andrew replied.

"True. So are you ready for the big date?" Josh nudged his friend in a very bro-like way.

Andrew couldn't help the goofy grin that came over his face at the thought "Man, I thought the day would NEVER come. I feel like I've been trying forever, and she finally agreed to go out with me. Sorry to ditch but, I mean, you get it right?"

"The heart wants what it wants, my friend. No judgement here. She was super nice when I was here last time too. Consider this my Josh stamp of approval and endorsement" Josh said as they continued to walk.

Andrew replied "I know right? She was so cool with your niece and her friend, speaking of the heart wanting what it wants…"

"Andrew…" Josh warned.

"What!" Andrew said, throwing his hands in the air "I thought it was sweet too. She totally won the girls over and I'm not gonna lie, part of me wanted to smack you in the head myself that night."

"Yeah I know. Looking back I could have been nicer. And I appreciate the girls being cool about it and making her feel better. I just don't really know how to handle it? Even now things are weird and I want to fix it but I don't know how, you know?" Josh said.

"And here we are!" Andrew excitedly claimed.

Josh looked at him with a confused expression "And here would be?"

"Dude! Campus Bookstore! If you are going to be full-fledged NYU next year we need to up your game. I am thinking T-shirts, hoodies, and of course an NYU beanie and skinny scarf to finish off your hipster chic look" Andrew joked.

"Okay, but only because I can't turn down a good looking beanie. You got my weakness man!" Josh sarcastically said with a laugh as they entered the building full of every type of college paraphernalia.

They walked the aisles as Andrew asked "So you're staying with your brother I'm sure. Have you seen that little blonde ball of confidence?"

"Yeah, she was there when I got in this morning. We all had lunch together. Things were…different" Josh answered.

"That does not sound like a good kind of different" Andrew noted.

"No, I mean, things were fine. A little awkward but I made sure we were good and stuff after the last trip. I can tell she was trying to be mature. She dresses differently now, and looks older and stuff" Josh said.

Andrew nodded his head in a slow and knowing way "Hmmm, older. Interesting observation, young Joshua."

"You know what I mean, stop it. She was more calm, and quiet. She was kind of…I don't know mature? It was nice but part of me missed the old Maya. It was almost like I had to remind her constantly she didn't have to be so nervous or controlled around me, you know?"

"Well, dude, what did you expect? You throw the three years card at her every chance you get. She probably got the hint that you don't like young and immature Maya and is trying to save you the trouble" Andrew reasoned.

"That's not what I wanted. I never wanted her to feel like she needed to change herself. I just wanted her to know it wouldn't work out between us. I liked her the way she was just fine. This bold confident kid who never made you guess what she was feeling."

Andrew stopped "Joshua Matthews you got it BAD and don't even try to deny it."

Josh was quick to defend himself "I'm her friend, Andrew. I just don't want her to feel like she has to be different than who she is because of some silly crush ('It's not a crush!' The voice in his head demanded) on me."

"Sure. Well here we are! Hipster section, beanies and skinny scarves are screaming your name, my friend."

Josh laughed "Very funny but the ladies never complain about my style I will have you know."

"Oh believe me I know. I've see the power you have over the opposite gender first hand, buddy."

Josh paused "Speaking of, I think I need to make another stop. Do you know where the girl stuff is?"

Andrew pointed to the female section "Yeah, it's over there. What are you getting your mom something, man?"

Josh hesitated "Okay I am going to do something and I need you to NOT give me crap about it, okay?"

"Oh you of little faith, would I ever?"

"Yes" Josh said sardonically as they entered the female outerwear section and he looked at NYU hoodies. "You have a little sister in high school right? What size jacket would you get her?"

Andrew looked skeptical "Who ya getting the jacket for, Josh?"

"Okay you promised. It's Maya's birthday today and there is this family dinner and there will probably be gifts and I kind of joined last minute. So I am going to get her a birthday gift. She wants to go to school here so here's as good a place as any. I don't want to feel guilty if I am the only one not giving her something. That's all this is. Okay?"

"Sure, Josh. That's totally cool" Andrew said trying his hardest to hide his smirk.

"Dude, stop it. I know what you are thinking and don't go there. She's 3 years younger than me. You were there."

Andrew grabbed a purple hoodie "I wonder what color goes with those beautiful hazel eyes she has?"

"Her eyes are blue" Josh corrected before he could stop himself.

Andrew let out a loud laugh and had to grab a rack to stabilize himself.

Josh, who was red realizing he had fallen for his friend's trap, said "Dude, you are so dead to me right now. I seriously hate you."

Andrew had calmed himself enough to be composed at this point and said "Okay, buddy, hate me all you want, but stick with this color, this size, okay? The sister card comes in handy and I am totally on board for Josh and Maya."

"I told you to stop it, man!" Josh exclaimed, losing patience with his friend, but grabbed the small navy colored zip up jacket just the same.

"Oh man my sister Emily would love this. She loves relationship drama. I can see it now 'Josh OMG! You and Maya are OTP! I ship it! Joshaya for life!'" Andrew laughed as he raised his voice in falsetto to imitate his pre-teenaged sister.

"Dead to me, man. Seriously" Josh said as he checked out at the counter with his purchases. Josh noticed something on the counter and subtly grabbed it to add to his stuff before he paid. Luckily Andrew was distracted.

"Okay man it was awesome seeing you. Give me a call tomorrow and we can hang before you head back to Philly, okay?" Andrew said as he and Josh exited the store.

"Good luck with Jasmine tonight, and don't screw it up!" Josh waved to his friend to say good-bye as he headed back towards the subway to go back to Cory's.

"Your lips to God's ears, my friend!" Andrew joked "She will love to hear the latest Maya and Josh gossip, so you may be my 'in' tonight."

"Andrew, dude, let it GO" Josh said laughing.

"Wait, Josh, you said Maya's birthday is today right?" He continued when Josh nodded "So she is what, like 15? Cause she was 14 before?" Josh nodded slowly again with growing skepticism on his face as Andrew continued "So fate has dealt you an interesting hand, my friend."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"Well if memory serves me correctly, your birthday is on Valentine's Day, a fact which I gave you endless crap for growing up because it's my job. Which means you are 17, and the blonde fireball we refer to as Maya is 15. I'm no mathematician, but I think your 3 year excuse evaporated overnight. Just sayin'…" Andrew turned to head back to his dorm with a smirk.

Josh stood in front of the bookstore with a confused expression on his face. "Huh" he thought to himself, as he shook his head to regain his awareness and headed towards the subway.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hope everyone is having a nice November so far! Thank you for the continued support of my stories. I am kind of blown away every time I get a follow, favorite, or review! Here is a little light-hearted fun before we get to the heavy stuff...**_

Part IV

Later that evening…

Once the dinner party guests had stuffed themselves with some of Topanga's delicious cooking, they took a break in the den to lounge before the "big surprise." Maya knew it was a cake, she wasn't a total idiot, and Topanga had mentioned a cake 3 times that day, but she humored them and acted oblivious. After her last birthday where she felt so alone in the world, even thinking her mother forgot about her, she looked around the room at the faces of the people she cared for most in the universe.

They had done gift exchanges the previous evening and Maya could honestly say she never felt more loved. Auggie drew her pictures of the solar system and birthday cards, including one from his "wife" Ava, the Matthews continued to shower her with art supplies, which had become their tradition, Riley had put together a collage of pictures she had taken candidly of her family and friends with the camera Shawn gave her last year(Maya had to admit she was really becoming talented), her mother surprised her by having her treasured gold locket engraved with a personal message, which was too much for her to afford the previous year, and Shawn of course took her to Demolition and bought her way too many outfits. Her actual father remained silent, but the realization didn't sting the same way it used to in light of all the happiness that surrounded her.

Maya continued her efforts to behave in a more controlled and mature way around Josh. Self-regulation did not always come easy. She was still on an emotional high since his arrival but she almost had resumed a normal heart rate at this point. Riley helped her get ready for her "special night" (and scoffed when Maya insisted that her real special night was the previous evening with her actual birthday party and said "who says there's only one special night?!") by doing her hair and makeup, and by helping Maya select the best outfit for dinner.

Riley had asked her earlier why she was behaving so differently around Josh, undoubtedly worried she was "faking it" to peak his interest like she had done in the past with her attempts at playing it "cool." Maya insisted she had accepted her fate, and her current behavior was part of her growth process. The truth was that she just really wanted Josh in her life. Being more calm and mature, and even looking older, was just a way to make him feel less strange or awkward about hanging out with her. She missed their talks about art and music. She wanted his friendship. She had really and truly convinced herself she would be happy if friendship was all they ever had…well, almost.

Dinner conversation was enjoyable and easier than Maya and Josh both thought it would be. Maya's mother was only a "tad" embarrassing when she met Josh and gave a knowing "Oh! You're Josh!" accompanied by exaggerated nods. Why could her mother not be a better actress again? Shawn and Josh predictably continued their "Am I cooler than you yet?" game, this time with Shawn glancing at Maya and saying, "Jury's still out." She was thrilled he had taken such an active role in her life but honestly, she could have done without the protective father vibe right now.

Sitting in the den, Topanga was in the kitchen lighting the candles on her "big surprise." Cory joined her and they both turned around and slowly walked towards Maya, who stood and met them half way. This cake was twice the size of last years and she didn't want Cory (or Riley) to klutzily do something to ruin the moment. She would have been fine either way, but Topanga would have been livid. The group sweetly sang "Happy Birthday" to her before she blew out the candles.

Maya had never been one to believe in birthday wishes. Hope was for suckers and whatnot. But watching the previous year's wish (Shawn and her mother) literally stand right there in front of her exactly as she wished they would be flamed the little spark of hope she had for the one thing in particular that she had done everything possible to snuff. That spark turned into just enough of a flame for her to wish impulsively for her heart's desire at this very moment, Joshua Matthews. Her rational mind reminded her that it would never ever happen and hope was for suckers and lightening doesn't strike the same place twice. Still, Maya figured that if birthday wishes were good for one thing, it was the impossible. As she blew out the candles everyone clapped and hugged her.

Once the cake had been eaten, Shawn and Katy left to get coffee for a "post-date-date." Maya rolled her eyes at how lame adults were about relationships. They were worse than Riley and Huckleberry. She willed at them "Just get together already!" in her mind as they hugged her and left. Topanga went to drop Auggie off at his friend Doy's house for the night so Josh wouldn't have to sleep on an air mattress for both nights of his stay. Cory, ever the old man, hugged the kids good night before going to bed, while Josh made fun of him for being such an "old man."

Maya had spent most birthday weekends with the Matthews since she was a little girl. Last year was an exception, because she was still a little peeved at Riley for having Lucas tie her up in ropes for her scheme, but all had been forgiven at this point. No one could stay mad at Riley for long. She and Riley went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. Maya came back into the den alone because Riley was texting with Lucas, per usual.

Of course Josh was there sitting on the couch on his phone when she entered the room and he looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and sat down on the couch with him.

"Hey there, Birthday Girl! Did you have a good day?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded "I did actually. Last night and then today, it's been probably the best birthday I can remember. Thanks for being part of it, not that you had much of a choice of course-"

"Maya please, if anything I should thank you for being born because there are few things I love as much as cake" he reassured her "Did I miss the gift-giving portion of the evening or-"

"Oh! We did that last night at the party. They kept me late after most people had left and made me open them up in front of them. It was cute but kind of embarrassing because my face was probably 8 shades of red" Maya's cheeks turned pink at the memory alone.

"Well you, as an artist, would be the one to know" he smiled as she met his eyes and smiled back "Speaking of I can't wait to tell you about the lecture I went to today. One of the things the professor said made me think 'Wow Maya would love that' so I wrote it down somewhere. I'd go into it now but Riley won't be interested. Maybe tomorrow I can tell you about it?"

Maya was touched he had thought of her in his new role as future "college student" and was also flattered he had basically called her an artist. She had to remind herself not to let it go to her heart, he was only being nice to her because he happed to crash her birthday plans.

"Oh that reminds me" Josh got up and walked over to the door where his messenger bag was. He reached in and pulled out a plastic shopping bag with the NYU logo and walked back to her.

He noticed that she recognized the bag and explained "Andrew took me to the campus bookstore to buy some NYU stuff so I can be…'full-fledged' in the fall or something like that. I think it was more of an excuse for him to make fun of me, but that's what friends are for!"

Maya chuckled "Don't open, let me guess. He took you to look at beanies."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the lady a prize! Am I that transparent?" Josh asked in mock outrage.

Maya laughed and replied "No Josh, not at all" as she leaned over to pat his hand and humor him. She felt a jolt the moment her hand touched his, just as she had earlier (and always had if she was being honest with herself), and she quickly withdrew her hand.

Josh felt the same spark, and felt sad to see her recoil, as if her touch was somehow unwelcome. They were being so natural around each other again and he didn't want to lose that.

"Well I did pick up something else, but I didn't realize I had missed the gift-giving train" he nudged her leg with his to show her he wasn't put off by her touch.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

Josh replied, reaching into the bag "It's for you, Maya. Happy Birthday! I didn't wrap it or anything-"

"You got me a present?" Maya asked as he handed her a navy blue jacket with a zip up front and hood. The letters NYU were large across the back and there was a smaller white logo on the front.

"Yeah, I thought since you want to go there and I happened to be here on your birthday, you might like it? If not I have the receipt and you can-"

"I love it" Maya interrupted somewhat impulsively. She reminded herself to be "cool" as she said "I just, wasn't expecting this. You didn't have to get me anything. And if you felt like you did-"

"No, Maya, I wanted to. In fact, Andrew helped me pick it out and says 'Happy Birthday' too" Josh reassured her.

Maya smiled and decided to try the hoodie on. She stood up and walked to the mirror in the den. Once she had it on and zipped up she did a little spin and looked at herself with a smile.

"What do you think?" Maya asked, with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

Josh was thrilled he could put that smile on her face with something as small as a jacket. He smiled and replied honestly "I can't imagine anyone wearing it better, Maya Hart."

Maya, thrilled with the gift, the compliment, and still emotionally high off her birthday and his presence in general, let down her guard for a split second, ran to the couch, jumped on her knees on the cushion next to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, smiling and thanking him over and over.

Josh had the wind knocked out of him before at her hands, when she jumped on his back to read his acceptance letter. This was a little different but just as unexpected. And this time he couldn't have been happier. This was the Maya he knew, impulsive, honest, and loving. He hugged her back, probably tighter than he should have, but his guard was down as well.

Riley coughed in the doorway to alert them to her presence as Josh and Maya quickly pulled away. Riley looked at them skeptically until she noticed the jacket Maya was wearing and put the pieces together. Seeing the smile on her best friend's face erased any hesitation she might have had about Josh sending the wrong message, but Riley had always been a hopeless romantic.

"Aw Uncle Josh did you get Maya a birthday present? I love it! Where's my present?" Riley jokingly asked to put them both at ease.

"Niece, your birthday was over a month ago, not to mention I already gave you your gift" Josh smiled as Riley joined them in the den.

"Yeah like an iTunes gift card is super original, Josh" Riley rolled her eyes as she grabbed a blanket and sat on the other side of Maya on the couch.

"Lesson learned! So what happens now, I know Maya basically lives here but do you guys have any plans to continue the birthday girl's big night? I can head out if you need me to, it's been a long day and I am pretty beat" Josh offered.

Riley smiled "Actually we do have a tradition that goes back as far as I can remember for the end of Maya's big day. You want to tell him or should I?"

Maya became embarrassed "Riley, stop. It's stupid, sorry Josh. Ignore her."

Josh could tell she was withdrawing into her shell again and he didn't want that, so he said "Well based on my superior powers of deduction and your presence in front of the television, I am assuming it's a movie."

"Not just a movie, its Maya's favorite movie of all time, from when we were little girls. We have different tastes but this has always been out common ground."

Maya was so embarrassed she could scream. She wondered if she could disappear into the hoodie Josh had gotten her to escape.

"And that would be…" Josh asked.

" _The Princess Bride_!" Riley smiled and clapped as she went to put the DVD in the player.

Maya couldn't look Josh in the eye as she processed how he must see her as an insanely immature child. Somethings would never change. She wasn't mad at Riley. Riley was just being herself and trying to make her birthday special. Still, though, her guilty pleasure favorite movie to be aired out like that in front of Josh of all people, Maya shuddered.

"Riley, don't. Josh we can watch something else. Is there a movie you-"

"Are you kidding me?" Josh interrupted "That's practically a cult classic. It has fantasy, action, adventure, and it's like one of the top rated movies of all time."

"Seriously?" Maya asked "You don't mind? It's kind of a guilty pleasure of ours."

"Maya this is one guilty pleasure you have no reason to feel guilty about. Do you…is it okay if I stay and watch? I don't want to mess up the tradition-" Josh hesitantly asked.

Riley interrupted "Of course you can stay, Uncle Josh! Make yourself useful and go make some popcorn. And grab us some waters while you're up. Thanks!" she said sweetly as Josh chuckled and went into the kitchen area.

"Riley, I'm fine" Maya said, knowing her friend sent Josh into the kitchen to make sure she was okay with him saying for the movie "Besides, it's been a good day" she smiled as she tugged at the sleeves of her jacket.

"Good days will keep happening for you, Maya. I believe that with all of my heart" Riley said in her optimistic tone.

"Okay, honey, sure. Now put on the movie, here comes Josh."

Riley bounced up to put the DVD in and grabbed the remote as Josh sat on the other side of the couch, Maya in between. He placed the popcorn and waters on the table in front of them and they all settled in to watch the movie.

"You know I always thought the kid in this movie, you know the one from _The Wonder Years_? He always kind of reminded me of Cory for some reason" Josh mused.

The girls looked at each other and laughed as they relaxed and enjoyed the classic film.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ ***The character in the movie Josh is referring to was played by Fred Savage, older brother of Ben Savage (Cory)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Here's a little more JoshxMaya for you. Disney announced the date of "Girl Meets New Year' is December 4, and the writers told us this would bring the return of Josh, but with Uriah's accident his appearance can't be confirmed, sadly. It is a very well-guarded secret! I am hoping he will be there!**_

Part V

Midnight

Maya sat in the living room Bay Window of the Matthews residence sketching the night sky. She discovered her love of art (and what other people called her talent but she was still skeptical about that) drawing the same subject matter in the library the previous year. The skyline and night sky quickly became her favorite thing to depict. It was hard to believe that was only the beginning of the previous school year. It felt like a lifetime ago. How had she existed before she could look around and follow the light and shadows? How had she experienced life in a meaningful way without this appreciation she had gained for the beauty in everything around her? No wonder she had felt so empty. Despite all of her stubbornness and denial, art had made its way into her heart and soul, and there was no going back now.

Josh walked into the den and saw Maya silhouetted in the bay window by the street lights through the window. She looked so at peace and he hated to disturb her, but he knew she would figure out he was there. Even if opening the refrigerator door, which caused light to come pouring into the room and noise to invade the silence, didn't do it, he was certain she would feel him in the same room the way he always did with her.

Sure enough Maya did get that tickling sensation on the back of her neck before he even walked into the kitchen. She placed her sketch pad and turned to face him "Mind grabbing me one too?"

Josh nodded in agreement before grabbing two bottled waters and returning to the window seat to sit by her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Still a little keyed up, I guess. This usually calms me down enough though" she answered, gesturing to her sketch pad and pencils "what about you?"

"Same I guess. It's always kind of hard for me to sleep here. The suburbs don't have all this noise. But I guess I'll be getting used to that, soon enough" Josh answered, fingers fiddling with the plastic label on his bottle of water.

"Guess so. But it felt great today right? I know you I know it did. Being where you're going to be next year. Going to an actual class, which you are still responsible for describing every detail of for me tomorrow, don't think I forgot" she smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah I guess it did feel pretty cool" Josh said, before eying her skeptically and continuing "You know, Maya, I know you too. I can tell something's up. Are you okay?"

She sighed "I don't want to sound ungrateful though. It's stupid. I mean everything today was perfect. I'm just not used to all of this 'family stuff.' I guess part of me is just waiting for someone to pull the curtain back or the other shoe to drop."

"Why?" Josh asked.

Maya continued "Well it's like it's too much, too good to be true. The more good things happen, the more I feel like there is all this bad stuff balancing it out that just hasn't come yet. Because it just doesn't feel like…"

"You don't think you deserve it?" Josh asked.

"Is that as lame as it sounds? I told you it was stupid. I just, the way things were I knew what to expect. Riley was the dreamer and I was the realist. I had to be. No hopes, no disappointments. It was already hard enough to understand why your family kept putting up with me when I was so obviously trouble, but they did. And now my Mom is around more and then there's Shawn. It feels like too much sometimes."

"Maya, you're allowed to let yourself be happy. Your Mom earned her job because she's a hard worker and Shawn cares about you because he sees himself in you. Those aren't just the universe playing some trick on you."

"I know that in my head, it's just a weird feeling. And the more I get used to it the more I'm scared I won't be able to handle it when…I mean if it all disappears" Maya said.

"That's the risk you take when you let people in, I guess. But if it makes you feel better, no one's disappearing anytime soon. Your Mom's great at her job and loves being near you, Shawn is around more than I've ever seen him my entire life, and you know what you are to this family" Josh nudged her with his leg, hoping to reassure her.

"I do? What am I?" Maya asked, finally looking up and meeting his gaze. It was dark in the room but the light from the street provided just enough visibility for her eyes to meet his.

"You, you're Maya. You are as much a member of Cory's family as Shawn was a member of mine. That's the Matthews way" Josh reasoned.

"What about you? You don't have any obligation to be nice to me. But here you are anyway, listening to me spill all my secrets. Why?" Maya asked.

Josh continued to look her in the eyes as he answered "Because I care too, Maya. I always have. You know how much Cory and his family mean to me. They mean 20 times more to you. You think I don't see that? It's one of the things I like best about you, Hart."

Maya's brain went fuzzy for a moment as he used words she had wanted to hear so badly from him for so long to make her feel better. If only the order was different. 'I-like-you' the same words she said to him in that college dorm room months ago. Those words hung in the space between them, just begging for someone to say them or acknowledge them or give them some kind of voice. But of course that was too much to hope for. She suddenly felt her throat close like she was going to cry under the intensity of his stare, so she looked down and brushed it off with her usual defense mechanisms.

"Well if I was super selfish I would ask you to list all the others, but chances are you were just being nice. I do appreciate you avoiding the horrible pun 'You're all heart, Hart' by the way" Maya said as she stood to get some distance from him.

"Lame joke, Maya, and nice try" Josh said as he reached for her hand. They felt the familiar spark but he held on, preventing her from escaping "you know everything I said is true. And you know I could never get away with lying to you. You see through me every time."

Maya turned to face him as he stood, still holding her hand "Well I have made kind of a study of you, I guess. Maybe it's an art instinct. Or it could be the other thing…"

She did it. It was out there, joining those unspoken words between them in the darkness of the night. Her feelings for him confirmed to still be there, as if either of them ever doubted, but once something is spoken it becomes more powerful and demands attention. Maya had the best of intentions to keep things friendly and avoid any discomfort he might feel, but his stare and his hand holding hers melted those walls down like fire to ice.

Standing there, holding her hand, Josh said what he knew he couldn't, and shouldn't, say in that moment but it slipped out anyway "What the crush? Surely you're over that by now."

Maya would have slapped him if she hadn't seen the smirk on his face. So this was Joshua Matthews flirting with her…interesting development indeed. He was challenging her. Well, two could play at that game.

Maya stepped closer to him so they feet were touching toe to toe, looked down, and then slowly lifted her gaze to his as she answered his challenge "I told you it wasn't a crush, Josh."

Seconds seemed like hours as the world entered slow motion around them. They closed the space between them slowly and their lips barely brushed when the loud and garish sound of a car alarm on the street outside knocked them out of their hazy dream world and back into reality.

They both turned away from each other wondering what happened next. Would he acknowledge it? Would they pretend this never took place?

Josh felt the need to take the lead, and, feeling bolder than usual by her close proximity to him still and the darkness surrounding them, stepped forward and wrapped Maya in a warm embrace. He breathed in her honey scent and his fingers weaved through her hair. This was what he could give her. He can't give her romance and kisses but he could give her this.

Maya let out a deep breath of relief when he hugged her, still shaking from the intense encounter they had. She buried her head in his chest and hugged him back with equal warmth. Josh wasn't avoiding her; he was doing his best to be there for her. Maybe he had just as much regret over the seemingly impossible situation. Whatever the reason she would take any kind of closeness with him right now. He filled her with a warmth and comfort than felt like coming home after a tough battle.

"Thank you for listening to me, Josh" she said as she pulled away from him reluctantly. It was like trying to separate two magnets, but she knew this couldn't last.

"Anytime, Maya. I'll be here for you if you need me anytime, okay?"

Before she could stop herself she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek "I'll see you in the morning, you still owe me coffee and those lecture notes, remember?" she turned and walked out of the room, pausing to turn around only once "Night, Josh."

"Night, Maya" Josh responded as he stood like a statue, before slowly walking back to Auggie's room.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I meant to post this a few days ago, especially in celebration of Joshaya appreciation week, but I was in a car accident and have been dealing with all sorts of unpleasant things in the aftermath, lol. Don't worry, I am fine! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it may answer some questions for you…**_

 _Sunday January 17, 2016_

Part VI

Topanga's

Maya and Josh walked into the familiar bakery downstairs from his brother's apartment early on that Sunday morning. It was the Sunday of a long holiday weekend and the rest of the Matthews were still fast asleep in their beds taking as much advantage of the respite as they could. Riley hadn't even noticed Maya quietly get up, get dressed, and tip toe down the stairs to meet Josh in the den. Maya would almost feel like she was going on some illicit outing, but it was just Josh (as if there could ever be a "just Josh" in her heart) and coffee. Still her pulse sped up when she spotted him in the den and they left the apartment.

Maya got his text not long after she left him last night. She got his number so long ago on that family vacation they all took to upstate New York. Cory had made everyone get everyone else's contact information so that if anyone was separated, the group would be prepared. Shawn teased him for being an "old man chaperone" but was just as over protective of them as Riley's dad was; he was just more subtle about it. She was tempted to call or text that number so many times, but she refrained. She even deleted his contact after the embarrassment she felt when he shut her down at the dorm party. But the numbers were still etched in her memory after seeing them on her screen, tempting her to press her "call" icon time after time.

 _Want to do the coffee thing around 8? They'll sleep all morning and I'll need caffeine –Josh_

Maya stared at her screen for a minute or two, just letting the question linger in the air, before responding ever so calmly that 8 would be fine. Normally Maya was one to wake up late as well, especially on the weekends, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to be getting much sleep anyway. Her body still hummed with excitement from the close encounter she and Josh had just minutes ago, or was it hours? She had no concept of time in that moment.

"So what do you want to order?" Josh asked, snapping her out of her reverie. He walked up to the counter ready to place his order and acted like he was going to get hers as well.

Maya quickly responded "Oh don't, Josh. I'll get it."

"Maya, it's just coffee. Think of it as a belated birthday gift or something" he smirked.

Maya shook her head and moved to order for herself while saying "Josh stop you already gave me my present" with an exasperated sigh.

The barista at the time was Tabitha, a sweet NYU grad student. She was working at Topanga's to help with law school expenses. Maya got to know all of her mom's co-workers really well. She and her friends spent most of their time there, after all, and of course, her mom managed the place for Riley's mom.

Tabitha raised her eyebrows at the exchange and asked "The usual, Maya? Vanilla latte extra shot? Oh and we just took the chocolate scones out of the oven, you're favorite! They smell amazing."

Josh, ever the charmer, gave her a grateful smile. Maya, on the other hand, just stood there frozen and thought "What a little sneak." She gave Tabitha her best impression of the subtle "evil eye" and Tabitha just cocked her head and smirked knowingly while she took the rest of Josh's order. This was so embarrassing. She wasn't his date, she wasn't a kid he was babysitting, and she wasn't a charity case. She should pay for her own breakfast! Resistance was futile as Josh ushered her over to the seating area she and her friend's usually occupied.

"Josh-"Maya started but was interrupted.

"Maya don't start. Its breakfast not a five course dinner, okay?" He challenged her with a look.

Maya finally gave in and accepted the food and coffee eagerly. The two sat there and Josh excitedly told her about the lecture he went to the day before. His eyes gleamed and arms enthusiastically moved as he talked about archways and historical influences on buildings. "What a dork" she thought to herself with a smile, but she would be lying if she said she didn't love every moment of it.

Josh then asked Maya about her work. She told him of the school district's plan to cut the art program, and how she and her friends rallied to change their minds because, against her better intentions, art was something she had grown to really care about. He gave her his full attention as their coffees and pastries grew cold. After what felt like no time at all, a loud string of "Beeps" interrupted their easy conversation.

"Ah, ok. I set an alarm for 9:30 so I could text Cory and let him know where we were. I didn't want to text him too early and interrupt his sleep, because he will want to come storming down here in about 15 minutes to make sure you're okay. We'd best beat him to the punch and head back upstairs. It's a fine line we walk, Hart" he smiled.

"Why would he come storming down here? Its coffee and you" Maya noticed he raised his eyebrows at and quickly continued "You know what I mean. Why would he worry?"

"You really don't know? Maya, he's just as protective over you as he is over Riley. I may be his brother, but I'm still a teenage boy. I'm glad he doesn't look at me like I'm 7 anymore but I don't think he'll ever see me as an 'actual' adult. He's probably totally in denial I'm going to be 'legal' next month and will cover his ears if he hears about me voting or something" Josh joked.

Maya sat there processing what he had said. First, the thought that Riley's father could be as protective over her as he was with Riley warmed her heart in an annoyingly wonderful way, and then she thought about what Josh had to say. He was always making a big deal about how much older he was, she never realized it must be frustrating when your older brother looks at you like a kid. She felt a kind of empathy with Josh in that moment, because she hated being seen that way too.

Of course she was Maya and she couldn't let the moment pass without a little dig "Must be tough when someone keeps telling you that you're 'too young…'"

"Nice one, Maya" Josh laughed at the connection, and they put on their coats to head back upstairs.

Maya then realized something she hadn't thought of before.

"Wait, Josh, you're 18 next month" Maya said "which makes you 17."

Josh was going to tease her for being apparently slow with numbers, like she had with him yesterday, but then remembered what Andrew had said before he left to get ready for his date.

Maya, not wanting to seem overly eager and push him away, attempted instead to be patient and let him lead.

"So…I'm 15 and you're…17? Huh, interesting" Maya looked at him with a smirk and put her hand on his arm that as crossed in front of him.

"Excellent math skills, Hart" he attempted to joke to lighten the mood but dammit if it didn't come out sounding flirty as hell.

Maya knew he didn't mean to sound like he was teasing her in "that" way, but obviously either his body or his mind was betraying him, because it sounded downright _hot_. She knew not to push him, but she could plant some seeds.

Maya batted her eyes in a joking yet flirtatious way and said "Josh, you buy me breakfast and compliment me too? What's a girl to think?" Maya saw Josh smirk as he held the door open for her to head back up to the apartment. She stopped outside and looked at him as he shut the door behind them against the winter wind.

"Maya…" Josh warned.

"Oh, Josh, don't worry about me. You've made your _very specific_ objections crystal clear, set in stone, written law and whatever else" Maya said.

Josh felt at the same time relieved and kind of sad that she was giving up so easily.

"Hey Josh, I have a question, and since you are _so_ much older and wiser than I am maybe you can help me. What's that thing where there's a rule or a law, but because of a technicality or little detail, it doesn't apply sometimes? Oh, never mind, I'll just ask Mrs. Matthews, no worries."

"Maya" he stopped on the stoop in front of the building before they walked inside "I see what you're doing."

Maya gave him her best confused furrowed brow "Whatever do you mean, Joshua?"

"Loophole, Maya" he confirmed with a knowing smile, "It's called a loophole."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Yup, there you have the inspiration for the title! Wonder what happens next**_ __ __


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Hello again! Here is the next installment. I apologize for not getting it up sooner; personal life stuff has been stressful and taken my attention away from Josh and Maya. So glad you all seem to like the concept now that it has been somewhat revealed**_ __

 _ **Lilly: I am sticking with the show's canon that Maya's birthday is in January (2001) and Josh's is February 14, as Valentine's Day was his birthday on BMW. He was technically born in 1999, which would make him 16 currently, but the show has aged him a year (creating the age issue as a plot) so I am going with their current canon. This is January 2016, so Maya just turned 15 and Josh will be turning 18 in February. He is visiting his school, but will not start NYU until fall 2016. Hope that clears things up!**_

 _ **Freshman11: Happy Belated Birthday! Your reviews make posting stories feel like my birthday every time**_ __

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part VII

 _Sunday January 17, 2016_

 _Matthews Apartment_

Josh and Maya walked into the apartment just in time to see the rest of the family file in from their rooms for breakfast. He had texted Cory that he and Maya were headed back upstairs before Cory could express any kind of outrage that he had "absconded" with his daughter's best friend. Cory had a flare for the dramatic and this hadn't been the first conversation they had about Maya…

 _Summer 2015_

 _Cory walked into the living room to see Josh watching television with a sleepy Maya taking a nap on the couch next to him. She wasn't inappropriately close, but her body was turned towards his and her head rested precariously close to his shoulder. Cory caught Josh's attention and summoned him to the kitchen area. Making sure Maya wouldn't fall once he got up, Josh joined his brother._

" _You know what I'm going to say, Josh" Cory warned._

 _Josh looked at him as if he was crazy, but when Cory didn't budge he gave in and nodded "Cory it's nothing. We were watching a TV show and she fell asleep. No big deal, okay?"_

" _Josh it's not about what did or didn't happen. You think I don't see what's going on here?" Cory asked._

 _Josh countered "We're just friends."_

 _Cory rolled his eyes "Believe me, I know the story."_

The rest of that conversation had been well intentioned warnings from Cory and assurances from Josh that he wasn't going to "go there" with Maya. After that he made sure to always have the clearest boundaries with the girl, until last night of course, and this morning. But something had shifted. He didn't know what it was. She had matured, she had aged, and he was less impulsive and immature and able to see things about her that he didn't before when he avoided her to stave off her child-like crush… He really couldn't put his finger on it, but it was exhilarating and unsettling at the same time.

Topanga was busy cooking breakfast and Riley was sitting at the kitchen table like a zombie. Cory, who had just put on a fresh pot of coffee, noted their entrance and gave a knowing nod to Josh as the two sat on the couch in the den.

Maya had been kind enough to drop the matter of the "loophole" after they left the bakery, but she was Maya, of course she was always thinking. She was in it for the long game, after all. She pulled one of her sketchbooks out from under the Matthews couch and began to show Josh some of her sketches.

"Hey, Riley, are we going to see Ranger Rick today?" Maya asked in a loud voice to wake up her friend.

At the sound of his Maya-given nickname Riley's head shot up and she got a goofy grin on her face. Maya smirked because those two were just so predictable and that was just what she needed right now.

"Yeah, he's coming over in a few minutes to spend our Sunday together" Riley said in a dreamy cartoonish way that Maya pretended annoyed her, but she was secretly thrilled to see her favorite person in the world so happy. If Cowboy ever hurt her beautiful heart he would have another thing coming, but for now she could deal with a little bit of sickening affection.

Maya dropped her voice to a normal level so she was only addressing Josh "Isn't she such a goof? I swear they drive me crazy, but at the same time I feel like I owe the guy something for making her so happy. How annoying is that?"

Josh glanced at his niece who was off in dreamland thinking of her Captain Howdy, then nodded at Maya "Yeah, I guess they are pretty adorable together."

"Totally, I mean I would never put up with the crap I have to see from them and their 'emoji faces that have hearts instead of eyes' looks if I didn't think they were worth it. Do you think they're worth it, Josh?" Maya asked, turning the pages of her sketch book to show him a particular sketch of Riley she was proud of.

Josh looked at the picture and admitted to himself that Maya really was becoming quite talented "Yeah, I mean if he makes her happy, which is pretty obvious, and she does the same for him, then it's totally awesome they found each other. Maya, these sketches are amazing! You have improved so much since the summer, seriously."

Maya blushed at his compliment, and grinned at his response. It was exactly what she knew it would be. Josh was a romantic at heart. She remembered how he twirled his niece to Lucas last year in approval of their date saying "Welcome to the party, guys. Enjoy!" Those Matthews were as predictable as the sun coming up every morning.

"Hey, everyone" came a cheerful call from the front door. Lucas appeared with a big smile directed towards the kitchen and the object of his affection. Maya rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as Lucas took off his coat and Riley skipped (yes, skipped…cue another eye roll) to greet him. She gave him a loving tug towards the kitchen to share breakfast with the family. Maya and Josh joined the group as well.

Conversation with the family was easy and Topanga's cooking was delicious as always. She went all out for Sunday brunch, much more so than her weekday oatmeal. No one asked about Maya and Josh's presence earlier in the day, most likely because no one noticed their absence, but it was still a relief.

"So, Ranger Rick, what do you have planned for our princess today?" Maya asked with a smirk.

Lucas got a cheesy grin on his face, and said "Well if it's alright with your parents, Riley, I wanted to take you ice-skating at Rockefeller Center."

Riley gave a predictable gasp of glee "Really? That sounds amazing! I haven't been since I was a little girl. Daddy?"

"Fine, fine. But be careful, she can be a bit of a wild card on the ice, Lucas. I tell you because I like you, well most of the time. And because I'd hate to see you lose any limbs" Cory conceded.

"Yay!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya seized the opportunity "Aw Lucas, takin our young Riley out on the ice. We elders need to take care of the flock, Friar, but you would know that, being a cowboy and all. Be careful with her and have her home by midnight."

"No! Nope! Dinner-time. And that's final" Cory said.

Josh got confused "Wait what? What do you mean elders? You guys are all in the same grade, Maya."

"Oh! Did you not know? It's alright if I tell him, right Lucas? Cause we are in a brotherhood, you and I" Lucas gave her a befuddled nod as she continued "You see, Lucas and I have the same predicament. We were both held back for various reasons I will not disclose, and thus, we are both infinitely more mature than our young peers."

"That's debatable" Cory said as Topanga smacked his arm.

"Maya…" Riley warned.

Lucas grabbed her hand under the table unbeknownst to Cory, but Maya could tell by her friend's even larger grin what was going on.

The rest of the morning consisted of light conversation at breakfast and Riley heading upstairs to change. Josh, Maya, and Lucas sat in the den.

"Now seriously, Huckleberry, no broken bones allowed" Maya cautioned.

Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled "Maya, she'll be fine. You know I'd never let anything happen to her."

"I meant you, Texas. I've been skating with her before. Be careful and come back in one piece or she won't ever forgive herself. Got me?" Maya gave him a knowing look to which Lucas nodded.

"Promise, ma'am" Lucas said with a drawl with a tip of his imaginary cowboy hat "Seriously though, I'd go through worse."

Maya rolled her eyes at his lovey-dovey comment but smiled and said "I know, I know. It's sickeningly adorable how happy you are together. Lucas, do you ever feel like the age difference is an issue?"

Lucas looked at her with a confused look "What do you mean? It's just a year. Why would that matter?"

"Well Lucas, your birthday is in September, as I recall. So for what _some_ might consider a good portion of this fall you were 15 and our Riley was 13 until this past month. So for a while you love birds were _two_ years apart" Maya said with knowing inflection Josh couldn't help but understand.

"So? What does that matter in a relationship?" Lucas asked with a furrowed brow. Maya had always been their biggest supporter.

"Lucas, you are right. You are SO right. If you were any more right you would be wrong. I am sorry for implying ANYTHING was wrong with your age difference" Maya saw Riley prance into the room with a spring in her step "Now go take our princess out for a magical date and remember what I said about, you know, injuries and whatnot" Maya shoed her friends out the door and turned to Josh.

"Subtle, Maya" Josh said with a sarcastic look.

"Hmm? What was that?" Maya asked innocently.

Josh dropped his head back "You were pointing out that their age difference isn't so different from ours because they are 2 years apart for part of the year and so are we. I got the hints, Hart."

"Astute observation, Matthews" Maya noted with a mock serious expression.

"And the take home lesson is…" Josh asked as they sat down on the couch and turned to each other.

Maya sighed "There isn't one really, more just questioning the universe, why age means nothing for them but everything to us. Why is that?"

She had made her case brilliantly, Topanga would be proud of her powers of persuasion. Josh couldn't help but be impressed by the web she weaved so expertly. He smiled at her, reached down, and held her hand. They were beyond hiding things from each other anymore and he promised her he would be honest.

"I don't know, Maya. I don't know why it matters for us and not for them. But it does, you know it does" Josh locked her gaze with sad eyes.

Maya nodded slowly and looked down "I know. Maybe it's the grade thing. I almost want to be angry I repeated a grade but I can't because I'm nothing without Riley, and I wouldn't have you anyways because I wouldn't have her."

"You are never nothing, Maya, even without Riley, as much as I love her. You could never be nothing" Josh squeezed her hand and she looked up as he continued "I can't regret it either, because I'm just as happy to have you in Cory's family as you are to be part of it."

Maya continued to hold his hand and said honestly "I really really wish it didn't matter, Josh."

Seeing this vulnerable girl share herself so openly with him couldn't help but affect Josh and he replied honestly "I really wish it didn't matter too, Maya, believe me I do."

Wrapping his arms around her he held her close with a warm and friendly hug. Both silently felt gratitude and regret for the circumstances that had brought them to this moment, where so much was possible and impossible at the same time.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Thank you so much for the amazing review! I need some Joshua Matthews back on my screen STAT. Here is the next chapter of my one-shot that became a many-shot. Enjoy!**_

Part VIII

They sat there holding each other for a while, when suddenly Maya jerked back with a gasp.

"Josh, what if it didn't?"

Josh looked confused and asked "If what didn't what now?"

Maya stared off into space for a moment, her mind calculating at a rapid speed "What if it didn't matter for us? I mean the age difference. What if it wasn't an issue?"

"But Maya we both know that it is" Josh reasoned, hadn't they just hadn't this discussion like 30 seconds ago?

"No, Josh, listen to me. Think about it. We have this window where we are two years apart, JUST like Lucas and Riley. No one judges them so they can't like judge us, right?"

Josh sighed "Maya you know it's about more than that-"

"What, the grade thing? Josh this is a HOLIDAY weekend. We are on HOLIDAY from school and that means our grades as well, right?" Maya eagerly asked.

"Maya I think that's pushing it a little bit much-"

"Josh what about summer, which is a HOLIDAY from school? We aren't defined by our grades then. It's a gray area. Holidays are SUPPOSED to be a break from school identities and labels. Why does this one need to be any different?"

"I still don't see where any of this affects us right now, to be honest, but you seem weirdly excited so I have to ask what you're thinking about…"

Maya smiled "Josh, we use the 'loophole' thing. That's what loopholes are there for. Getting around rules so that you can still get what you want, right?"

"Promise me you'll never run for politics" Josh smirked.

"I'm serious Josh. No three year age difference and NO school grades to label us. We're just Josh and Maya, without those things, for this little itty bitty moment in time. That's all I want Josh. I just want to be _us_ , please?" Maya grabbed his hands and her eyes met his. There was so much hope and emotion any resistance he had withered away.

"Okay, Miss Loophole Maya, what do you have in mind?"

Unable to contain her excitement she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him in an excited embrace "Just today and tomorrow before you leave, Josh. I promise. It's our holiday from the rules because the rules don't apply. We spend time together like we would in a world where the ages and grades didn't matter."

"And tomorrow when I do leave?" Josh asked hesitantly.

Maya looked down "Then we go back to the real world and the rules. No 'me pressuring you for more,' no 'you avoiding me to protect my heart' and no regrets about our time in 'the loophole.' That's the most important one."

Josh smiled and took her hand "'The loophole' huh? You make it sound like a 'black hole into an alternate universe' or something."

"Well for me it is one, in a way."

"And you'll be okay when we have to be back in the real world, Hart? This could be a really bad idea and we could both regret it if things go badly" Josh reasoned. He was all about suspending reality for a day or two but he wanted her to be sure.

Maya smiled "Something about you, Joshua Matthews, has always made me think that I want to regret the things I did do, not the things I didn't."

"Okay so what happens now that we are in 'the loophole'?"

"Well Josh I'm not just going to assume you'll ask me out, or anything. I've always been the one to be _completely_ transparent about my feelings. You're whole thing was the age difference. Now that that's off the table, the ball's in your court" Maya reasoned.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

Maya rolled her eyes at how clueless boys could be "Okay, Joshua, I'll start then. I say my feelings for you and then you say your feelings for me. My feelings for you are… Josh, I like you so much it kind of scares me sometimes and then it makes me think I'm crazy because I'm not running away from something scary."

Josh squeezed her hand. How could someone not feel like a super hero after hearing that from such an amazing girl? An hour ago his response would be "I'm too old for you Maya" but now that was off the table. His only choice was to be honest. It wasn't easy because once the words were out there, they couldn't be unsaid. His throat even closed up at how vulnerable he was now that his "go-to" shield was thrown to the ground. He looked down and fidgeted his leg restlessly, suddenly nervous.

"Well I guess you could say I'm pretty crazy about you too, Maya Hart."

Josh had seen a lot of Maya's smiles. He had seen her smile in a mischievous way before finding Riley in a game of hide-and-seek when she was 6. He remembered the slow grin that came to her face after he called her gorgeous last Christmas. More recently his favorite Maya smiles were a tie between her excited face when she read his acceptance letter and her beaming glow last night when she put on the jacket he gave her. He didn't think anything could beat those, but he was mistaken. Every smile he had ever seen her wear paled in comparison to the one on her face when Josh told her how he felt about her.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Up next: Maya and Josh explore their new found freedom**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Sorry for the delay, I was out of town for Thanksgiving. I hope this dose of JoshxMaya love makes up for it!**_

 _ **Freshman11- You are the best and your support keeps me motivated!**_

Part IX

Josh didn't tell Maya where they were going for their first…well you _could_ call it a date but they were _really_ trying to avoid labels right now. They were blissfully ignorant of rules and limits in 'the loophole' aka the nickname they gave this alternate reality.

Cory and Topanga had plans with Auggie after they picked him up from his friend's house, and Riley and Lucas were ice skating, so Josh and Maya had the day to themselves. Josh's only plans were getting together with Andrew again, which he casually canceled at the last minute. "See how he likes being dumped for a date" Josh mused with a smirk, before quickly reminding himself this was NOT a date.

They got off the subway and Maya was still confused as they walked in the brisk winter air. Why were they this far north in Manhattan? "Josh you know I live in the city, I could have suggested a possible activity for us, you know."

Josh smiled "Oh trust me, I think you'll like this idea."

He had seen a poster on campus and couldn't help but think of Maya. When he knew he would get the chance, he immediately decided to bring her without hesitation. He was lucky tickets were still available online.

Finally they reached their destination.

"The Guggenheim? Really?" Maya asked as her face changed from confused to excited. Ever since she got an art book from her teacher last year and accepted her passion for it, she was eager to absorb as much as she could. She dragged Riley to the Met countless times, because, to be honest, the thing is the size of a city and has every type of art ever in it, but she had never been to the Guggenheim. Her immersion in art was still relatively new and it was a smaller museum by New York standards, especially with the Met only blocks away. Leave it to Joshua Matthews to take her breath away yet again.

"Well I figured it is the perfect combination of us. One of the most interesting buildings in existence from an architecture standpoint but it has some pretty iconic art as well. I mean, I wanted to take you somewhere you'd be in your element. If you'd rather do the Met it's only like 4 blocks back and we-"

"I love it" Maya interrupted "thank you, Josh." She leaned on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek with a smile.

Maya's lips were dry and her nose was cold, but when she kissed him all Josh could feel was warmth radiating from the spot. He smiled at her adorable enthusiasm when she started bouncing up on her toes, grabbed his arm, and tugged him toward the building like a kid waiting to open presents on Christmas.

Hours later Josh and Maya found a local Italian restaurant just far enough away from 5th and Park avenues to be overlooked by most of the tourists. They gratefully found a booth and sat across from each other so they could prop up their sore feet.

"Who knew standing around looking at paintings could be so exhausting?" Josh mused after they ordered a pizza with everything except anchovies, because "gross" they both agreed with a laugh.

"You think _your_ feet hurt? Try doing it with high heeled boots!" Maya sighed.

Josh reached over and pinched the pointy toe of her boot, moving it from side to side with a smile "You don't _have_ to wear these things, Maya."

"OK, but in my defense being about 5 feet tall really does limit footwear to high heels if I want to look remotely normal height."

"Why does that matter? I think it's cute you're short. You're like…'fun size' or something."

Maya laughed "You're lucky I find you so adorable, Matthews, because comparing a girl to Halloween candy is _so_ not suave."

"And calling a devilishly good looking charmer like me 'adorable' is?"

"Touché, Josh" Maya replied.

Their pizza arrived and they made quick work of finishing it off. They chatted about their favorite parts of the museum amongst other topics. Maya's morning was made by the Kandinsky exhibit where she self-reportedly "lost her cool and fangirled" over the use of color, and Josh's choice was the tribute to Frank Lloyd Wright buildings in New York City.

From topic to topic they talked seamlessly, without awkward silences or longing looks. They were just Josh and Maya. If he _were_ calling it a date he would have to admit it was the best one of his life. He could be himself and so could she, in part because they had known each other so long. After their subway ride back to the Matthews Apartment in Greenwich Village they walked around Washington Square Park holding gloved hands in the cold air until it was dark.

Reluctantly they slowly made their way toward the building. Neither Josh nor Maya wanted their alone time to end. Technically they were still in 'the loophole' but who knows what that would be like in front of his family. Before they walked in they gave each other a long hug.

"Thanks for giving me one of the best days of my life, Josh" Maya said into his coat.

He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back through her jacket "Right back at ya, Hart."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **I studied Art History in college and the museums mentioned are both AMAZING. The exhibits at the Guggenheim featured here will continue to be shown in January 2016, consistent with the timeline.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Our journey into the loophole continues! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Freshman11: Maya is staying for the weekend with Riley. I mentioned a few chapters ago that this is an established thing in my head from previous years in which Katy had to work late on Maya's birthday. Last year was an exception because she began to bond with her mother and was kind of annoyed at Riley still for having her tied up, lol**_ __

Part X

After Josh gave Maya a soft kiss on her forehead that she absolutely swore warmth radiated from, they separated. Josh was to join the family through more traditional means (the front door), while Maya climbed in the apartment through Riley's window.

"Peaches! I was wondering when you would be back. I know I was a bad friend by abandoning you on your birthday weekend to spend time with Lucas…" Riley said as she hugged her friend and sat with her at their bay window.

"Riles, please. You and Ranger Rick are still in your sickeningly adorable honeymoon stage and spend every Sunday together. It's fine with me because he smartly gives me priority on the other six days of the week when I need you, as of course he should. I wasn't expecting you to give up your whole weekend for me. We're growing up, Pumpkin" Maya said reassuringly "and besides, I had other stuff going on."

Riley looked relieved at first then furrowed her brow in confusion at Maya's last statement, undoubtedly wondering what plans her friend had without her.

Before Riley could ask Maya jumped in "So, tell me about the Cowboy on skates? Are their broken bones to worry about?"

It was Maya's turn to be relieved as Riley predictably got that goofy "Lucas-induced" grin on her face and went into a detailed explanation of her date. Apparently bloodshed was minimal and Lucas was ever the patient gentleman as Riley fumbled around the ice. It wasn't as if she did anything wrong by spending her day with Josh, but she knew the less the family knew about it, the easier the alternate reality would be for both of them to maintain.

A voice called out "Dinner time!" and the girls made their way to the kitchen to join the rest of the family. Josh was sitting on the couch deep in discussion with Auggie about his Ava problems. Apparently she was jealous of his "bro-mance" with Doy. Maya overheard "I mean I gotta have my bro-time, right Uncle Josh?" at one point and couldn't withhold a snicker. Josh looked up and smiled at her, causing her knees to almost give out, before he re-focused on his nephew with whom he had yet to spend much time with on this visit.

Dinner was pleasant and conversation mostly consisted of Riley describing her " _almost_ injury-free" ice skating date, followed by Auggie updating the family on the problems he was having with his "woman." Josh knew Auggie looked up to him like a big brother and tried to keep a straight face as he passed down "guy wisdom."

Josh was seated across from Auggie, next to Maya on the dining table bench, and Riley sat on her other side. Maya didn't know how to feel. After a day where they were able to be so open with each other, holding hands, talking about everything, sharing smiles and hugs, to suddenly be thrust back into the reality where she and Josh could NOT be a couple was like a cold shower in the morning after a beautiful dream. She hid her emotions well but was quiet during the meal.

Josh knew what was bothering her. He felt it too, the awkwardness of being so close yet so distant at the same time. But Josh was able to hide his emotions more easily by distracting himself with Auggie's need for his company. When Topanga was up getting leftover birthday cake sliced for desert Josh reached down and grabbed Maya's left hand with his right under the table. It was a small gesture but the smile it put on her face as she looked at him through the corner of her eye and the squeeze she gave him in return told him that no gesture was too small for this girl.

Maya remembered earlier in the day when she saw Lucas grab Riley's hand under the table and she thought it was such a cheesy but "them" gesture. She now realized she was being overly judgmental. Letting go of his hand Maya accepted the plate of cake Riley's mom handed her. Maya then looked at Riley too say something, and noticed her best friend had a curious expression on her face. Riley looked at Maya closely, then glanced at Josh, then back at Maya. It was as if Maya could see the imaginary lightbulb suspended above Riley's head suddenly illuminate as she put the pieces together.

Riley gave her a knowing look, whispered "Bay window. Bay window after dessert."

Maya nodded because she knew she had been caught. Riley had figured it out.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Here is another look into the loophole! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, I am kind of blown away that people are reading, let alone liking, my little one shot turned novel, lol**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part XI

"What in the WORLD is going on with you and Uncle Josh, Maya?" Riley demanded as soon as they sat down on the window seat. Josh and Auggie staked out the den for a 'guy's movie' while the girls went to Riley's room for the night. As they left Josh had offered Maya a small smile before bidding them good night.

"Um, nothing?" Maya offered.

Riley scoffed "Oh please. You think I don't see it? Not good enough, Peaches, spill it. Ring power."

Maya hesitantly offered "We found a loophole?"

"A _loophole_? What is this, Mom's office? What is that even supposed to mean, Maya?"

"Well, Josh and I are only two years apart right now. And it's a holiday weekend so it's kind of like school grade levels are suspended too, at least that's what I reasoned…" Maya said hesitantly.

"What does that have to do with you and Josh sharing secrets and weird looks?" Riley countered.

Maya sighed, it was hard enough to get Josh on board with the idea, and he actually _wanted_ them to be together. Trying to sell her best friend on her somewhat convoluted logic when Riley was _opposed_ to the match would undoubtedly be impossible.

"Riley it's just a temporary thing. We're just spending time together and pretending the other stuff doesn't matter. It's not like we're getting married or anything-"

"Darn straight you're not getting married. You are NOT going to be my aunt" Riley interrupted.

Maya looked at the ground and nodded. They were growing up. He would be going to college and meeting sophisticated and beautiful women. How could she ever compete with that? Sure he liked her now, but in a few months his whole world would change, and she would once again be watching from the sidelines. Maya knew _she_ was still in it for the long game, but it's a game that's hard to win on your own. Relationships took two people.

"Riley, please, don't. I know what you're going to say" Maya said as her shoulders slumped.

Her sad tone chased away any outrage Riley felt as she said "Maya, I only want you to be happy. This is a really bad idea. You're going to be hurt. I know it."

Maya let out a deep breath as she stood replied "You think I don't know that? But, Riley, this could be all that I ever have with Josh. I have to be with him if I can, even if it's only for a day or two. Do you know what he did today? He took me to a museum, and not just any museum, the freaking Guggenheim. Because it combines our interests so it 'represents us.' Who does that, Riley? This is me, Maya 'the cynic extraordinaire' Hart. People don't DO things like that for me. But _he did_."

Riley continued to caution her friend "Of course he likes you, Maya, how could he not but-"

"And you know what else? We haven't even kissed, we didn't even really hold hands without gloves on, and when he hugged me it was through like 85 layers of clothing. But it was the most romantic day of my _life_ Riley, because it was _Josh_ " Maya said as she paced the room.

Riley hesitated but decided to state the obvious "But holidays end, Maya. What happens when this one ends?"

Maya stopped short, paused, then sat next to Riley "Then it ends. And we can't be together. And he goes to college and meets older girls and I try to survive high school with you by my side, forever. I know enough about how things work to know that _you_ are the permanent relationship in my life, Riley. Right?"

Riley felt tears fill her eyes as she hugged her friend and said "Always."

"So no more flack about 'the loophole'?" Maya asked.

Riley sighed "I still don't know how this could end well for either of you. But you're _always_ there to pick up the pieces for me and I will _always_ do the same for you. Ring power?"

Maya held up her hand to Riley's and confirmed "Ring power."

 _ **To be continued…soon!**_

 _ **Is everyone ready for Girl Meets the New Year?! I am!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Hello again! Yes, I was heartbroken not to see Josh in New Years but Uriah tweeted today that he is healed now! Not counting on him being in the season finale, but stranger things have happened! The important thing is the actor is safe and healthy.**_

 _ **Thanks for continuing to read this little ditty. I am already well into its continuation, but more on that later.**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to my girl Lauren, who actually thinks I am talented at fanfics. You are the best, sweet girl!**_

Part XII

Midnight (again)

Maya sat in the same position by the living room window and sketched the night sky when Josh entered the room. She heard his soft footsteps, put down her sketch pad, and turned to smile at him as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey there" she said.

"Hi" Josh replied.

"Okay, add this to the list: we are NOT doing the goofy Hi/Hey thing. That is all 'Riley and Lucas' and I want NO part of that" she said with a small laugh.

"Deal" Josh confirmed, grateful her humor had broken their awkward silence "Are you okay? I could tell something was up at dinner and then I saw Riley-"

Maya nodded "Yeah…so she knows. She figured it out on her own and then 'ring powered' the details out of me."

Josh let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "Ah. Ring power, of course. And she…"

"She's Riley. She's worried and confused and upset I kept a secret, but we're fine. We'll always be fine" Maya said definitively. She looked at him hesitantly, worried he would be upset at her for revealing their deal to his niece.

Josh smiled to reassure her and put his hand on top of hers between them "Oh believe me I know, Maya, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good" Maya replied. Lucas got the picture pretty easily but not too many other guys would be able to understand the bond she and Riley shared.

"And at dinner?" Josh asked.

Maya looked down "It was just…weird, I guess, after today."

"I guess an alternate reality and actual reality can't co-exist in the same place" Josh nodded.

"Very profound, Stephen Hawking" Maya said with a giggle. She scooted over to sit closer to Josh and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Any regrets?" Josh asked.

Maya looked up and him with a smile "How could you ask me that right now? This is an absolute perfect moment. Ask me that tomorrow when we are back to reality."

"Okay, Gorgeous" Josh agreed and the two sat and quietly talked for a few hours before they both started to nod off and realized they should go to bed.

As they stood and faced each other, the previous evening crept into their memories. Here in 'the loophole' with the dark and silence to aid in their escape from reality anything was possible. Too tired to be rational Josh held her close and kissed her lips softly.

Maya was stunned at first but quickly lost herself in the moment as she returned his kiss, standing on her tip toes to reach him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. She looked up at him and her eyes met his, locked in their typical and magical gaze. She smiled but her bottom lip trembled, trying to keep from doing an embarrassing squeal. But to be fair, she _was_ 15 and this _was_ her first REAL kiss.

Maya summoned all of her 'cool' and casually said "I always hoped you would be my first kiss, Joshua Matthews."

Josh's grin widened on his face with her confession and he replied "Really?" when she nodded against him he continued "That's a lot of pressure. Hopefully I didn't disappoint."

Maya jerked back and grabbed his face in her hands "Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, about today was more than I ever could have dreamed of, Josh" she dropped her hands and he embraced her in a warm hug similar to last nights as she continued "I just wish it never had to end."

Josh pulled away and said good night to Maya with a kiss on her forehead. They slowly separated and their own way, knowing that their brief escape from reality ended tomorrow.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: My final chapter of this little story. Crazy to think it was born in my mind as a one-shot. As a multi-chapter fic I still couldn't get enough and am now well into mapping out its sequel, thanks to readers like you :)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this conclusion…**_

Part XIII

Monday January 18, 2016

8:00AM Topanga's Bakery

Josh and Maya hadn't pre-arranged to go to the bakery together the next morning. Similar to meeting at midnight the previous evening both just sensed the time was theirs to be alone together. They entered holding hands, clinging to contact in the last remaining moments of 'the loophole.' Maya was going home after breakfast, not wanting to say good-bye to Josh in front of his family. She preferred her farewell to be in this alternate reality, where 'Josh and Maya' still meant endless possibilities.

Josh directed Maya to sit down as he went and ordered. Maya was too numb to argue, she just sat there trying to take in every detail of the morning. What he was wearing, what the scones tasted like, the color of his eyes as he looked at her, every little detail would be etched in her brain forever because reality was quickly approaching, and that meant a world where they couldn't be together.

Josh could only read her better now, and it was obvious to him that Maya was trying so hard to be strong. He knew this whole crazy scheme was a mistake but she was so determined and he wanted so badly to make her happy. And it was beyond just that. Josh couldn't lie to himself anymore because the words had been said. Denial was pointless. He was crazy about her. The truth had been acknowledged. He knew she believed she was more "in this" than he was, but after the best day of his life yesterday how could he not play the "long-game" too? They had even kissed. The thrill of being this amazing girl's first kiss was only dampened by the cold reality that it may be their last.

No. The defiant side of Josh rebelled against his defeatist attitude. He was a Matthews. He was Cory's little brother and he saw first-hand how relationships mean overcoming obstacles. He couldn't accept this was their only chapter. He wouldn't. Even if they could never be together again they had to at least have hope, perhaps in the possibility of a _someday_.

Remembering what he purchased at the campus bookstore the day before yesterday he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a small item, holding it tightly in his left hand as he held her hand with his right.

"Maya, I did get something else at the bookstore that made me think of you. I think you should have it" Josh said hesitantly.

Maya was snapped out of her daze with his words "Huh? Another present? Josh seriously-"

"It's nothing big, Maya, I swear, and I don't need it" Josh replied "I don't even know why I grabbed it at the cash register."

Maya nodded as he opened the hand he held and placed something small in her palm. She looked down. In her hand was a small NYU keychain. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously "Um, thanks, Josh? You do realize I already want to go there and this blatant propaganda is unnecessary…"

Josh smiled seeing a little of the fire come back to Maya with her sarcastic comment and said "Well yeah, obviously, I just think _you_ should be the one hold onto it."

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"Well, obviously it makes more sense as part of your present for your 16th birthday because that's when you can get your permit and learn how to drive and everything, but if I keep it there is NO way it will last the whole year."

"You're giving me my birthday present for next year…already" Maya said slowly.

"That would be a lame present, Hart. The real present is driving lessons, courtesy of me" Josh smiled.

Maya got a soft smile at the idea of spending time with him, even if it was a year away and as friends only "You'd teach me how to drive? Really?"

"Well, I know your mom works a lot and Cory is the _worst_ teacher. He freaks out every 30 seconds. It's distracting. So yeah, I will be your teacher… that is, if you want."

Maya smiled and nodded "Yeah, of course that sound's fun."

"Great! It's a date. I figure we can start next loophole" Josh said casually, as he started to gather his stuff.

Maya stopped him by grabbing his arm with a confused expression "What do you mean next loophole, Josh? I didn't ask you to make it some kind of annual tradition or anything."

Josh paused after he put on his coat and scarf "Huh. You didn't really mention if it was a one-time or an annual thing. But the details still apply, right?"

"What do you mean?" Maya's head was spinning at what he was implying.

"Well, you know, the conditions will be the same. I'll be two years older and your birthday is…let met check…yup, on a holiday weekend" Josh smiled at her once he checked his phone's calendar and dropped it into his coat pocket. He then held the door for her and they walked up the stairs.

Maya stopped in front of the building where they would say good-bye "But, Josh, it's a year away and we never talked about anything beyond this weekend in fact if anything we-"

Josh interrupted Maya's objections with a kiss that she would later swear made her toes curl. He pulled away from her and gave her a hug before going up to his brother's apartment, leaving a stunned Maya speechless on the sidewalk wondering what had happened.

"Looks like I found a loophole for your loophole, Hart. See you soon, Gorgeous" and with that Joshua Matthews turned and walked away wearing a charming smirk.

 _ **The End**_

… _ **for now…**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading my story!**_

 _ **As I mentioned I am working on the sequel and would love some feedback from you: things you liked, want to see more of, etc.**_


End file.
